Her smile is what broke him
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Slightly dark) Her smiles...he loved them so much. Yagura would do anything to keep them to himself, to have her as his own.


It took seven of her smiles, seven meetings for Yagura to find that, yes, she would be his.

She, Sakura Haruno, would be his.

Sakura Haruno and her kind soft smiles, her loving looks and...and her wonderful nurturing nature.

His.

His and his alone.

* * *

The first time Yagura set eyes on the pinkette, she was putting the blond jinchuriki back in his place with a well-placed punch. It was odd to see such a powerful man cowering before her, flinching away from her anger like he would rather be anywhere but there.

The last time Yagura had seen a look like that, he'd been…disciplining one of his less than trustworthy shinobi.

It was odd to see her, such a delicate looking woman, gain the same look. Odd, but not too out of place, especially considering his own appearance.

His confusion had been cleared up moments later when she turned those tiny little fists on an attacking nin, her entire body moving like flowing water as her fist struck his chest with a thud, her dance like movements coming to a stop.

Everything had stilled for a moment.

She smiled.

And then the man's chest had erupted, blood and organs and shattered bone covering the trees around them as she turned those burning green eyes to the now stilled attackers.

One whimpered, another took a step back, and the leader…

The leader just looked on, frozen in place as his follower's insides painted the trees around him.

One hit, one tap of her delicate little hand, and this had happened.

No wonder the blond man was so terrified when she struck him earlier, it was only her good will that'd separated him from the fallen man before her.

"Naruto, stop goofing around and go help the others!"

* * *

The second time the shorter man saw her, she'd been kneeling before an injured man, a faint green glow tinting the area around the two.

Her words were kind, soft and well spoken. The tiny reassuring smile she had on her face as she spoke to the blushing man had him curious, her tender actions shattering the image he'd developed of her earlier.

Odd.

Such an odd young woman, with her fear inducing antics, her delicate looking form, and now- her tender nature.

The wound she was tending too slowly sealed itself, not even a scar remaining as the green light faded away, her eyes shining in pride as the man thanked her.

She was a medic then, a medic, but also a force to be reckoned with.

A healer and a destroyer.

Life and death, all wrapped up in one small body.

Yagura blinked slowly and shook his head, ignoring the strange stirring he felt and turned to the mist nin escorting him around.

With a nod they continued further into the building, the pinkette's voice fading from range with each step.

"Now take it easy next time Lee, you know your limits at the moment and I want you to respect them. If you injure yourself like this again, I'll have to get Tsunade-sama to take you off mission duty for a week."

* * *

The third time he saw her, was the first time she actually paid attention to him. She'd been mulling around the Hokage's office, sorting classified paperwork that he'd been shocked to see her even holding.

She was well trusted then, more trusted than he'd ever consider being with his underlings- student or not.

When she noticed him and his two guards walk in, a smile came to her face.

Such a bright smile, so full of life and…

No one had ever smiled at him like that before.

She walked over slowly, his guards tensing as she set the papers next to her dozing Kage and approached them. When she came to a stop just before them, her smile grew, the friendly tone taking on a slight apologetic tinge as she held out a hand.

"Hello there, I'm Sakura Haruno, Tsunade-sama's apprentice and one of Naruto's teammates. I'm very sorry for not getting a chance to introduce myself earlier, but things were a little hectic with the attacks and all…"

Looking from her face to her hand, Yagura shocked his guards by smiling and grasping the outstretched appendage, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly.

"Sakura-san, there is no need for an apology, I completely understand. I'm Yagura, former Mizukage of mist, it's a pleasure to meet you properly."

She blushed lightly and he slowly released her hand, just as confused as his guards by his actions.

He'd led the Mist village's darkest generation, it was…strange to be this kind for once.

Her smile lit up the room and he found himself watching her more intently, her laughter filling the room as she motioned to the woman passed out behind her.

"I assume you're here for a meeting Tsunade-sama failed to mention to me? She's always doing that…"

* * *

He nodded, shooting a glare to one of the taller men next to him, the man's constant shifting drawing the pinkette's attention away from the former Kage.

The fourth time he saw her, she was laughing and playing with a group of children at a nearby park, his route to the Hokage's tower having taken him right past it.

Her hair shone bright in the sunlight, her green eyes were playful and her laughter…her laughter was like music as she pushed the small group of children around on the merry-go-round.

She looked like she belonged there, the happy squeals of the children mixing with her voice as she sang out words and names.

Her nurturing nature drew him closer, his stomach stirring again as he got a better view of her, her bright green eyes catching sight of him as the children jumped off and ran off to other equipment.

"Yagura, it's good to see you again! Are you off to see Tsunade-sama?"

Her smile blinded him, her glowing form the only thing he could see as his mind assaulted him with faint images and feelings.

_Happy green eyes looking at him as he slid a band on her finger, her soft lips brushing his own._

_Her pleasure filled voice echoed in his ears as she withered underneath him, her hands gripping his hair as their bodies moved against each other._

_Her, glowing with beauty as she stood next to him in the Mizukage's office, his robes doing nothing to cover her child heavy stomach as she watched him hand out another mission, her happy face meeting his own._

_A little grey haired boy, his green eyes and glowing smile calling for his father as he tugged the pinkette along and towards him._

"Yes, yes I have another meeting. I best be on my way."

She smiled.

And he walked off, unable to focus on anything but the images that assaulted his mind.

* * *

The fifth time…the fifth time he saw her smile, she was training.

Her movements were like water, flowing seamlessly from one form to the next, her sweat dampened form flaring with chakra as she destroyed target after target.

He shifted further back into the shadows as his groin stirred to life, his eyes trained on her happy grin and alluring form. Her curves strained against her clothing, her shirt clinging to her upper body, and her spandex shorts clung to her toned behind.

Yagura bit his lip and stifled a groan as she bent to gather a handful of kunai, her breasts heavy and straining against her red vest, the pinkette obviously having forgone bindings in exchange for flexibility today.

Good god, did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

Turning and walking off before he did something he'd come to regret, Yagura stalked back to the building he'd been given, his dark glare training on his shinobi the second he entered.

And so began the most gruelling day in those men's lives, Yagura relentlessly beating them to the ground as they trained with him, his viciousness and lashing assaults being too much for them.

One man, an older gentlemen who'd served during Yagura's previous reign, watched on as his leader stalked around one of his fallen comrades, his voice filling the air and sending a shiver of fear down the spines of all those present.

"I led the strongest generation mist has ever seen, I ruled it all from a seat I gained in blood, don't make me show you why _I _was chosen."

* * *

The sixth time…it was too much to bare.

Too much to watch her freely give herself to everyone around her when he was the only one she should be looking at, paying attention to and touching.

Sitting down on the bench next to her and returning the grin she gave him, Yagura motioned his guards away and took an offered dango.

He wasn't much for sweets, but she'd offered and it's be rude to refuse.

They spoke for a while, and with each smile she gave to those who walked passed, he grit his teeth.

With each wave she gave to people other than him, his chest tightened in jealousy.

With every blushing man that looked at her, he glared and caught her attention again, ordering her another drink from the tea house across the street.

And when that dark haired boy with the cut off shirt was given a hug, he snapped.

The next drink she was given had a little something…extra.

And she didn't notice until it was far too late, the wooziness and fatigue hitting her as they strolled down a deserted path, her chakra trying to flush her system much too late.

The last thing the pinkette saw were soft pink eyes, a soft smile…and then she was gone.

* * *

It wasn't so much a smile this time as it was a quirk of her lips, Yagura watching her face as she rested in his arms, the nin following behind him having dealt with any Konoha shinobi following behind them.

His face nuzzled into her soft hair, her breath brushing against his neck as her giggled in her sleep.

Cute…

And as they stood before Mei upon arriving back in Mist, the woman didn't say a word.

No, she'd be stupid to go against him or any of his wishes.

Yagura had many allies in the village, many connections throughout the nations. He was the three tailed jinchuriki now, and his skill alone was nothing to be brushed off.

No, if he wanted the Kage seat again, Mei knew he could take it.

She'd give him this, she'd let him keep the girl and play along with whatever he wanted.

Yagura lightly kissed the sleeping pinkette's cheek, his gaze softening as she mumbled something, pressing harder against his chest as a shiver rolled through her. She must have been cold…

Mei just…watched as the young looking man fawned over the girl in his arms.

But she didn't say a word.

Because Yagura was not a man you wanted to cross.

* * *

Yagura watched the pinkette look out the window in a daze, her eyes glazed over in thought as he lingered in the doorway, unwilling to disrupt her of the picture of calmness she made.

Sakura Haruno, sitting in the dimming light, her pink hair tinted orange as the night air filled the room, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her child heavy stomach.

He grinned, just watching her until she noticed him and turned slightly, her eyes locking with his.

She smiled, a small quirk of her lips as she motioned him over to sit with her on the bed.

It wouldn't be long now, she was coming to the end of her 9 months in the next few weeks.

The soft look on her face burned into his mind again, the events that had taken place years ago playing through his mind again as he shrugged off his Kage robes, settling next to her and pulling the willing woman into his arms.

Sakura kissed his jaw lightly, body relaxing against his as she went back to watching out the window, the faint orange sunset filling the room with light.

It had taken some work, a lot of lies and plenty of manipulation of his subordinates, but she was smiling again, that same smile that had made him fall for her in the first place.

And he'd make sure she kept smiling.

Even if she thought Konoha was nothing but a pile of ash due to a certain Uchiha traitor.


End file.
